Miki or Mike?
by TranquillyChaotic
Summary: Miki, a young and pretty sophomore, is transferred to EK, in Taiwan....BUTTTT the principal assumed that Miki is a MAN....what will happen?:D, btw, it is a romance, 4 those romance luvers out there...yeah, i know ur there.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Well, this is my own version of Hana Kimi, and I really hope you enjoy it. This is the first story that I have ever written and actually dedicated myself to.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hana Kimi…I am way too young to, by the way, I seriously suggest watching the Taiwanese and Japanese versions! They are great!!! Taiwanesehilarious and half-HOT, Japanesesad, mellow, so HOTTTT!!!

**Notice: **Tell me if the story is good, and if you think its too plagiarized.

----------

**Mike or Miki:Chapter 1**

----------

"Now remember, you have to act manly, look fierce, and…Oh, GODANGIT! Why are you doing this just to get into one crappy school? You could just go to Breogy High with everyone else! Miki, why are you so freakin' stubborn?" Julia asks with this pissed look on her face.

"I'm not being stubborn, I'm just being…determined, irrational maybe, but, come on! It's the best athletic school in the world! Not only that, you'll be there to make sure I'm not eaten by the jocks!" I counter.

"That doesn't mean that you have to do this! You're so talented that you could just apply next year and get in!" Julia wails.

"Thanks, but Jules, you know the problem! I'm so not gonna give up my spot just 'cuz of one little issue!" I negotiate. Julia becomes silent. I start going over all of the materials that I will need to survive this new and complicated year. Wrap, boxers, boy wig, uniform, and, oh yeah, my manitude.

----------

"Hurry up, Miki!" Julia prompts.

"I told you to start calling me Mike! No one's gonna care if you start callin' me Mike, 'cuz we're from the US anyhow!" I yell.

"WHATEVER! Hurry up, **Mike**! Mike, Miki; big diff!" Julia shouts back.

_**It start in my toes, then I crinkle my nose, wherever it goes I always know…**_

"Ugh, it's my mom calling, I wonder what it is now." Julia groans. "Yeah, mom? What is it? It's almost time for us to leave, so make it short." Suddenly, Julia's tanned complexion visibly pales.

"What's wrong, Jules? Did something happen?" I ask, concerned.

Julia hangs up. She turns towards Miki slowly and says, "My mom cancelled my spot in EK. She just suddenly changed her mind about me going there."

"I can't believe her!" Julia cries.

"Wait, so you're telling me that I'm doing this on my own?" I ask scared now. I start imagining the year, and stop paying attention to Julia's droning.

_What if I fall and my wrap unravels? What if_ _a guy just spontaneously starts swinging his arm around and wacks me in my crotch and doesn't feel my 'warrior of love'? Holy crap, what if the jocks beat me up and I have to have surgery and the doctors realize that I'm a girl? What if I stumble and my wig flies off? _

_Damn it, I'll probably die of worry before the people realize that I'm a girl. What if—_

"….and my mom said that you're too much of a troublemaker and that I am 'forbidden to converse with you'." Julia says, saddened and ashamed on her mother's part. "She also said that you're a slut, and that there is no way for you to look so pretty naturally, so you must have had surgery." Julia recites, now sheepish.

"Hahaha, that's hilarious. No offense, Julia. By the way, when you see your mother again, thank her for that pretty compliment." I snort.

_I shouldn't make Julia feel any guiltier than she already is. I'll just act cool and collected. I can freak in the airplane bathroom. I bet that there'll be so much turbulence, that no one will hear my continuous wailing._

"Thanks, Miki. You're so understanding. But fortunately, I'll be going to Mikram All Girl's School. Its right next door to EK, so we can still see each other during weekends!" Julia says, triumphant.

"YES!" I scream.

----------

_It's so comfortable in first class. I haven't even been to EK yet, and I already love it. I mean, seriously, what school actually buys their students first class tickets for free, without us having to pay for it?_

**Text message: From Miki to Julia**

This school rox! I can't believe I got 1stclass tickets 4 free all the way to china. I mean, this school is seriously loaded!

-miki

----------

**Text message: From Julia to Miki**

U r so lucky! I'm sittin in a crappy seat, this phat lady is drooling all over me, and this really creepy guy in a trenchcoat keeps starin at my legs! Damn! I knew I shouldn't have worn this miniskirt!

-jules

----------

**Text message: From Miki to Julia**

R u kiddin me? Ur skewl sux! But I am also in some pretty deep shit right now. Get on IM. I'll tell u what happened when u get on.

-miki

----------

**Text message: From Julia to Miki**

Sure, I'll get on ASAP, but plz, I beg u, don't brag about being in 1st class!

-jules

----------

-juliesrulies: so whats up?

-Mikihashots: a total hottie guy just sat down right beside me.

-Juliesrulies: oooooohhhh, how hot?1-10?

-Mikihashots: 9……that hot

-Juliesrulies: holy crap, ask for his number!!!

-Mikihashots: u forget, im a man….a MANLY man!!! DAMMIT, y didn't I go as a girl????!!!:(

-Juliesrulies: if ur not gonna ask, then switch seats w/ me! Ill ask 4 his #!

-Mikihashots: what if hes not ur type?

-Juliesrulies: send pic

-Mikihashots: wait just a sec, gotta drop something and make him pick up….oh crap

-Juliesrulies: WHAT!!!!!?????

-Juliesrulies: …..????

-Juliesrulies: u cant just leave me hanging!!!

-Mikihashots: w.a.s.(wait a sec)

-Juliesrulies: NO I cant wait, wat the hell is goin on?

-Mikihashots: srry, HG saw me texting and lookin at him curiously. Told me that instead of takin peeks, Ishould just take a pic cuz it'd last longer and so I did…wait, sending…also, now he thinks im gay

-Juliesrulies: sweet mamma! HG is gorgeous. I would totally give him 10!!!!!ur standards are way too high.

-Mikihashots: hey, that's my phrase!!! Wait, wat?! My standards? Urs r 2 low! oh, now HG isaskin…..oooohhhh, turbulence, were almost in the noodle-a-gogo world. Ta-ta

-Mikihashots: signed off

-Juliesrulies: r u jokin me???!!! HELLO?? Is anybody home?

-Mikihashots: signed on

-Mikihashots: srry…he's askin where im goin…..sweet mother of jesus, he's goin to EK 2!!!!!…oh well,hessuch a grouch that it downgrades his HOTS to a 8

-Juliesrulies: its not their personality that matters, its what they look and feel like!

-Mikihashots: hah, their pers. does matter, and jules, u r such a slut!

-Juliesrulies: I am not! But u no im right! Ugly ppl never get dates, but dark and twisty and vain andarrogant ppl always do if they've got some hots!

-Mikihashots: yeah, but…damn flight attendant…just a few more secs! Kk, I gotta run, see ya, jules!

-Juliesrulies: bibi, see ya when flight lands!

-Mikihashots: signed off

-Juliesrulies: signed off

----------

"Everyone, stay in your seats. We'll be landing in Taiwan in approximately half an hour."

_Blah-blah-blah…damn flight attendants! As if we didn't know! Jeez! Well, I'll just take a nap, I mean it might be good for my nerves and all, because afterwards, I have to be…manly…I WANT TO BE A WOMAN!!!!! Oh well, I wish I could sleep, but there's too mu…zzzzzzzzzz……_

----------

"Hey, jules, what was it like back in coach? Did you get a cocktail too?" I ask, teasing.

"Oh, shut up. What happened with HG? Did he dash away from your gay ass, or what?" Julia asks, countering with very skilled mocking.

"Oooohhhh, ice queen. He walked away very gallantly…..and quickly…….okay, so he ran!" I say, now agitated.

"Oh, whatever! It's okay…uh, Mike. You'll see him again and can give him a better impression later. Don't worry." Julia says, comforting me.

"Yeah, but I don't really care that much. He's such a….stick-in-the-mud…..God, I have such bad examples. Here, let's take this cab," I nonchalantly reply, "and let's get there fast!" The cab driver drives there rather quickly after a lot of prodding from me and soon we reached EK and the Mikram All Girl's School.

We stepped outside and looked up at the buildings and explored the campuses.

_The place is beautiful!_ _I wonder what it will be like here. I hope there aren't going to be that many problems…._

----------

**The End**

----------

**Me: **Good? Bad? Wonderful? Horrible? Insta-puke?(plz no). Anywayz, please comment. Thanks, and happy holidays!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** plz review and make comments and all that crap, cuz I'm not sure if the plots good or not…oh, by the way, some of the names are borrowed (naruto, sasuke…) and also, srry it took so long! And a Happy New Year:D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hana Kimi, but I do own this story. Help me think of a name…why is Hana Kimi even called Hana Kimi anyway?...;)

**Notice: **Tell me if its good, if it is ask 4 more, if not, beg 4 me 2 stop.

Chapter 2: The First Days

To: Jules, this is my new e-mail. i wont be usin my old 1 anymore. Btw, can I borrow ur brother's deodorant? Cuz……..i need 2 smell **manly**. I need 2 bring out my inner man stink. Its really crappy here so far, btw. Hows it goin at the AGS? Pretty boring right? Well, I g2g. I need to find out who my roommates gonna be. See ya

-miki….I mean, mike

_My gosh, its so pretty here. Those sakura cherry blossoms are falling in beautiful spiral patterns and the school building is huge! Well, it should be after all of that funding. Wow, all the guys here are so HOTTT! Smokin', as a matter of fact. Well, I hope—_

"Ow! Dude, watch it!" I said, now pissed. I mean, come on, he totally disturbed my deep and uh….thoughtful thoughts. I mean, come on, just now I was having an epiphany. And, doesn't that sound deep and thoughtful to you?

"Hey, I barely bumped you, you wimpy moron. And what are you just standing there zoning out for? What's your problem? And what's the rush anyway, midget?" the guy said. I turned around to look at him. _Holy cra…-cker jacks, HG!!!_

"You!" I screamed

"Gay airplane kid!" HG shouted. _I can't believe he's remembering me as that! Wow, it's only my first day ,and I already made a hilarious impression on one hot sucker._

"Hey, are you sure that you're at the right school? You really look like a girl. Not only that, you are seriously short. Is your family short like that?" He asked, leaning forward to peer closer at my face and height.

"Uhhh…yo, man, are you, uh…joking, uh…dude? I am totally not a girl….Yo! Dawg, I am a really manly man!" I said, now alarmed. _I hope he didn't realize that I'm a girl. I mean, it wasn't that obvious, right???!!!_

"Uh-huh, real manly. Well, you should go check the dorm listings. They list who your roommates are going to be. See ya." HG said. I waved at his departing figure and headed towards the board. When, I was close enough to read it I read…

**Dorm 1 Listings**

**Nakasuke Hioto – Uzumaki Lin**

**Ashiya Sasuke – Fujimaka Chouji**

**Hatako Mike – Fujumake Hiroto**

…

_Are you freakin' kidding me? I have to room with a…guy… Oh, crap. I can't do this. _Terrified by the possible outcomes, I freaked and ran towards the building to call Julia. Because, here in noodle-a-go-go land, they don't have any freakin' service!

"Awww, dammit! There are spiders!" I wailed. There was one little guy climbing up my arm at an alarming rate.

" Hey dude!" I said to the spider," there's not a marathon goin' on."

When the spider, surprised by my attention, bit me, I yelped and remembered my purpose in the supply closet. I reached into my backpack, not a purse, mind you, I am a MAN, and took out my cell. _Thank god EK supplied this thang along with the first-class tickets!_

"Jules! I am so outta here. I swear, I am ABOUT to call the airlines and yell at them 'till they book me a flight BACK to the US! And let me tell you, I am frickin' serious here!" I screamed, after hurriedly rushing into a random supply room.

"Hey, hey, hey. We were on the plane for hours and hours. You were drooling everywhere. And hear this, JUST LIKE A MAN." Julia said, irritated.

"Oh, shut up. I have to room with a…with a…with an M-word! Uhh…you know what I mean! Come oooooo-n," I said, jumping up and down, trying to be rid of the spider," I'm roomin' with some guy, Fuju-what-a-what-what. And…what if he is actually gay???!!!" I screamed, tears on the brink of leaving eyeball-land.

" Ugh. You loser. If he's gay, tell him the truth. Besides, there's no way I'm going back with you." Julia negotiated.

"Ugh, " I said, copying her tone of voice," fine. I'lll…I'll…I'll live with him for the quarter! BUT, I am warning you, IF HE TRIES TO JUMP MY BONES, I will take his pickles and I will---!"

"OKAY! Okay, you can do whatever you want to his…pickles, but I don't want to know what you'll do to the poor guy. Just for a quarter. It'll be FINE." Julia said, her soothing voice gradually calming me down.

"Okay, thanks, bye." I said, miserably.

"Bye…and try not to kill him." Julia said, wincing, as she remembered my 'pickle-phrase'.

"BYE! And don't you forget, I AM A MAN, NOT A WOMAN!" I yelled, hyped up again. I snapped the phone shut, and slid down the wall. I wiped my tears. I counted to ten. I straightened my clothes. I cleared my through. And then…I walked out.

"Uhhh…." My voice trailed off. A group of people had gathered outside the supply room. I just stood there for a second, and found my voice.

"Uh, hi guys, uh…dudes. Whatever. I'm just having a bad day." I said, miserably." Just leave me alone, 'kay?"

One guy just looked at me. The other two just stared in shock, and looked at me like I was an alien.

"Hey, kid." said a familiar voice. HG stepped out of the shadows. "I just have a little question for you. What does "If he jumps my bones" and "I am a woman" mean?"

_Oh, crap….DON'T EAT ME!_

**Me:** How is it? Not to shabby? Wonderful? Oh, by the way, if you read this, I need some suggestions. If you feel like it or are just bored, will you please send me some suggestions for what could happen or a problem that miki might have to overcome? PLEASE!!! Thnx. :D. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**ME: **Hello you buggers! British? Anyway, sorry, it took me so long to write the next chapter. I have this other story thing that I have to write for school. OH! If you want to read it, just ask. Thnx. I'm out:D (did that sound james bond enough?)

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not, repeat, do not own Hana Kimi. But I might one day. Jk. Thanks! R&R.

-----------

_I swear, if I ever go through that again, my heart will probably stop beating; those guys look so damn tough. And, hear this, I'm not even exaggerating. No way. I swear, those guys were shooting these little daggers at me with their eyes, and let me tell you, I could already FEEL THE PAIN! _

A blush crept up my face. I wonder if the guys noticed. _I hope not. That would make me look even more…gay. Oh, Jesus. They're not even that hot….okay, yeah, they are. Gorgeee-ous, in fact. _

"Uh, well…." I started, trailing off. _Right now, it's kind of hard to form words._ _Do you understand that, oh dear God? Are you up in the sky right now? Laughing off your butt-ugly head? Actually, please don't listen to me. I think I may need to be put in a straitjacket._

HG raises his eyebrows, giving me this what-you-aren't-going-to-talk look that was hot nevertheless. I just stood there looking at the floor. _Why the hell do I get myself into these kinds of situations?_

"Big bro!" shouts a remarkably familiar female voice. I turn around to see Jules bounding towards me like she's got a purpose…and constipation.

_Thank the lord…or Julia! My God, I have to buy her something nice…like a car! No, no, no, too expensive. A necklace! No, no, no, I'm broke right now. How 'bout a hug?_ I hug Jules enthusiastically. _Crap, I look even gay-er. Is that even a word? _Jules turns to me and gives me this 'are-you-stupid?' look. _Breathe. Breathe. Just improvise, Miki! You can do it!_

"Oh, hey, sis." I said, sticking my arm around Julia's shoulder. _Thank God I'm a good actress. Wait…I am a good actress, right? Oh lord, just shoot me._

HG, not really getting it, goes," What?" and raises those god-given eyebrows, molded by Apollo himself. They even _glowed _in hotness. _Whoa. Hold your horses, honey. Just finish explaining, and __**then**__ daydream about his hotness._

Good-naturedly, wise, little, fartknocker I am, I look at him like he's the one with issues, not me and explain. "Yeah, dude, this is my sis…and she was on the phone. You know. Bad relationship. Pretty worked up…She's REALLY REALLY loud." Amazingly, he just didn't seem to be buying it. "Little sisters, right? Hahahaha."_ Shut up. Shut up. Shut up._

_**DING DONG!**_

_Hahaha, take this chance to escape. Shake those leg muscles, and dash!_

"Well, uh, sis, this is everyone. I guess we better hustle to uh…Auntie's house for some…uh….pie, yeah, and…" _Oh no!!!!! Just think of some excuse, you stupid excuse for a brain!_

Jules, watching this exchange, rolls her eyes and goes, "Come on, Miki…I mean, Mike! Let's go! We're going to be late!"

We ran out of the gate, and went to the closest bookstore. We sat for a while, talked, and laughed at each other. We got up to go, and Julia left. _Ahh. That was fun. I hope that Jules and I can get together again some other time, and talk. It's so nice to see her. Holy shit! You stalker. _HG is walking down the street, with his gang. These girls are staring at HG with adoration and fear at the sight of those HOT bulging biceps. _Oh, crap! I think they saw me!_

**HG's POV**

Wait a second, is that that gay kid? Oh no. Don't tell me that he lied. That son of a bitch! **(ME: remember, HG doesn't know that Miki's a guy, and is technically a bitch.) **

"Come on guys. We got to get that gay bastard, and teach him to mess with us." I say, pointing in the rascal's direction. He seems to notice that we've seen him, and scrambles into the bookstore.

End of HG's POV 

_Ahhhhhhhh!!!! I am WAY too young to die! Please don't kill me! Have mercy, please! Oh my god! I know! I'll dash into restroom, call Jules to tell her my will in case I don't survive, and then take off my disguise! Hahaha. I'm so smart…NO I'M NOT! I'm going to die!_

_**Oh, shut up.**_

_Ahhhh! Who the hell are you?_

_**I'm your flippin' conscience. **_

_Whoa. Are you British?_

_**Shut up! Stay on task! Your plan was good!**_

_Right. Going to do my plan. Dash into restroom. Lock door. Huddling under the water fountain will do no good. Especially not for the water fountain._

_**Shut up!**_

_Sorry._

------

**"Hey, this is Jules. I'm not right here right now, because I'm probably…just, not here right now. So, yeah, leave a message after the beep!" **_Beep!_

"Jesus, Jules. You really need to change your voicemail, you sound retarded! By the way, I might die right about now. I just want to say, I really love you and your dog, and I never really liked your boots. They are effin' ugly! Oh, I need to tell you my will.

I want you to take all of my jewelry, and some of my clothes. Donate the rest to charity. Also, I want to be buried, not cremated. And, when you grow up, and get a job, and become successful I want you to sue HG. For me. Please. Thank you. Oh, and give all of my money to my younger brother. He will be successful, and I know it. Also, tell everyone that I love them, except for your mom. I always hated that bitch. Bye, au revoir, adieu, adios, and HASTA LA VISTA, BABEY!

_Beep!_

------

_Okay, I think that was a good message. I hope she gets the gist of it. Take off, take off. Okay, I am fully undressed except for my undergarments. Take off breast-binder, or whatever the hell that thing is called. Whoa, I'm pretty buff for a girl. Flex. Flex. Oh my god. Someone's knocking on the bathroom door! Just shoot me now._

----------

**NOTE: **please R&R, thnx! Oh, by the way. In case yall want to read another story. I have written two others….well, I've started them. They're "Sweet as chocolate, sour as lemons" and "what u lookin' at?" thnx. Plz R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

**ME: **Hey, it took a really short time for me to complete this chapter, didn't it? R&R!

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN HANA KIMI!!!...:D

**SHORT TALK: **So far, no one has reviewed, and no one has sent me any messages…I feel so unloved! Plz send me some message! Any! At least a hate message! Actually, I'd rather you not send me a hate message. Anyway…bye!;D

----------

_Thank god there aren't gender labels on the doors. Okay, pull on shirt and jeans. Fix hair. Add some lippy. No time for eyeliner. Make do with what I have. Actually, I look REALLY nice. Thank god I'm good-looking. I can flirt my way out of this. Deep breath._

I open the door, and HG looks pretty surprised. _Hahaha, the disguise works!_

"Yes, may I help you?" I ask, in this British accent. _Can't go wrong there. I am __so__ undercover-spy-like. _

"Uh, no. Well, actually, did you see a guy about your height around this area?" HG asks.

_Yeah, it's me. Aren't I hot?_

_**You are enjoying yourself way too much. What if they had caught you?**_

_Shut up. That is now all in the past._

"Um, hello? Are you okay?" HG asks, this concerned look on his face. _His eyebrows are knit together. Like a worm. A HOT worm. Okay, I'm obsessed._

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I need to get to school. Oh, yeah, I did see that kid earlier. He was looking at some porn. Pervert." I say, casually. I flip my hair, and walk away, "Bye!"

The guys all wave, dazedly, as I prance away. When I get outside, I start to sprint. I don't stop till I get back to the school.

_Whew. I'm good._

_**I can't believe that you copied my accent. Bugger you!**_

_OHMIGOD! Bugger you! Hahaha! That's a good one! I think I just might use that one day. Hahaha._

_**Stop laughing. It's just the way I talk. Now, don't you need to call Julia? **_

_Oh. Right. Wait, I have a voicemail. Probably from Jules._

------

"**You have one voice message, and two saved messages. New message…"**

"What the hell are you talking about? Are you on crack or something? That's bad for your health, by the way. Oh yeah, but thanks for your jewelry. I love your gi-mongous rings and your huge bracelets. OH! And your Snoopy necklace. That one is SOOOO cute. Yeah, I gotta go. See ya.

------

_She really doesn't take me that seriously. It kind of depresses me, but at the same time it kind of cheers me up. Somehow. Don't ask me why. Oh, well. Wait…what was I going to do?_

_**Sigh. Call Julia.**_

_I don't even need to anymore. She didn't take me seriously. Wait! I need to go sign up for extracurricular activities…as a guy._

_**Wait a bit. What? Are you, um, psycho, or anything? Because I think I'm missing something right now. You have boobs. What is going on? Oh! Wait, ew. You definitely aren't a transsexual right? Oh, my goodness. My dear god. **_

_No. I am not psycho. Yes, I have boobs. Yes, I am definitely not a transsexual. And, in case you haven't noticed, I GO TO A MAN'S SCHOOL! You really aren't too bright for a conscience._

_**That's it. I am no longer conversing with you. From now on, you are hereby shunned.**_

_Oh, that's great._

_**long pause**_

_You're not kidding, are you? Fine, be that way._

I walk to the gates of EK, and step inside. I hear a commotion, and look at my watch. _Oh, crap. I'm, like, 10 minutes late. Dash! _

_**WAIT!**_

_Ooohhh, now you talk!_

_**You idiot, you're still a woman!**_

_Right. How handy, a restroom. Wait. Which one do I go into? The guy's or the girl… There is no girl's restroom. Fine._

I hustle into the men's restroom, after peering around to make sure that no one is there. Unsuccessfully, though. I failed to notice the tall, familiar figure watching me.

_**HG's POV**_

_What the hell is that girl doing? Why is she going into the men's restroom? There is seriously something wrong going on with the world._

"_**End of HG's POV**_

_Oh my god. Oh my god. Someone came in. What am I going to do? Wait, I creep out. That's what I'll do. Hahaha. I'm pretty smart sometimes. _

_**No. Actually, you are definitely not.**_

_Shut up! Anyway, don't distract me!_

Cautiously, I crawl under the bathroom stall wall. Successfully, I reach the other side.

_Okay, my plan is to crawl to the closest stall to the door, stand on the bathroom seat, so that he can't see my feet, and then dash out through the door, and into the gymnasium. Okay. Breathe. In and out. In and out._

I rush out, successfully. Although, in the bathroom mirror, I think that he took note of my back's profile. I make it into the gymnasium. Upon opening the door, everyone turns to me. Blood rushes to my face.

_What? They've never seen someone be late before? Jeez. They look like they'll kill me for ruining their complex discussion. God._

"Carry on, carry on!" I say gaily, as if nothing has happened. _As if. Freaks. Well, some. Some were kind of quiet and just sat there._

_**Actually, I noticed a rather good-looking young man in the back over there.**_

_Why do you talk like that?_

_**Like what?**_

_Like you've got a stick up your ass. When modern people see "good-looking young men", they say, "Whoa. That dude is hot. Maybe I should get his number." Yeah, that's what we say._

_**Well, I think that that's a load of rubbish. Hot is a temperature. Besides, what if they don't have a phone?**_

_I highly doubt that they won't have a phone._

_**Why would someone want to lug one of those huge brick-like contraptions around?**_

_Gape. Exactly what century did you say you were from?_

_**That's it. You are now officially SHUNNED…again.**_

_**Bzzz…Bzzz…**_

_**Your phone is vibrating, you know. **_

_What happened to being shunned?_

_**Awkward pause**_

_Never mind. Anyway, I know. I'm getting it._

----------

From: Oh, I've been meaning to ask you. What the hell does KAB stand for? Also, what have you done? I walked outside, and I saw HG standing outside next to this cherry-blossom tree holding your panties. You know. The sexy ones, with the cute cherry-red bows on the side and matching pink and red polka dots on a white surface? You might wonder how I know so much about them, but I definitely, absolutely, DID NOT wear them!

-jules

----------

_What the hell is HG doing with my underwear???!!!_

_**I can't believe you wear sexy cherry underwear!**_

----------

From: now, I will answer all of your questions…and comment on a few of your statements.

"_What the hell does KAB stand for?"_

KAB stands for kick-ass bitch, I'll have you know. And not only that, it's a good name.

"_Also, what have you done?"_

I haven't done anything. But, what the hell is he doing with my underwear?

"_You might wonder how I know so much about them, but I definitely, absolutely, DID NOT wear them!"_

Yeah, right. I KNOW FOR A FACT that you wore my underwear. I saw you standing in front of the bathroom mirror flexing your abs. Yeah. And, don't feel embarrassed, we all do it.

Anyway, yeah, but…OHMIGOD. Ttyl! Ive g2gn!

-miki…mike

----------

Look, there's HG. Wait, what's that red thing in his hands? Oh my god. My underwear.

"Hi, I think these are yours." HG says, as he drops my underwear in my lap.

I just stare at him, mortified.

_Oh…My…Sweet…Lord…_

----------

**NOTE: hey, this one is pretty long, right? Right, right. And it's a cliffie! ******** :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**ME: **hey guys, read my other stories too. By the way, the song in there about the transsexuals? Totally random, but I have seriously heard this song before…from a friend (if you are pretzels, you will understand.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Hana Kimi. And now, I am really sick of typing this. We all get the point!

To: hello? Where have you been? I've left, like 50 million messages on your phone. Don't tell me. You're pregnant?

-jules

P.S. I knew it was going to happen…just not so soon…

"Hey, it's Miki. If you're a stalker, please go away. Or I will be forced to take out the heavy artillery. You don't believe me? Ask anyone. I have witnesses."

_Beep._

_"_Hahaha. I love that voicemail. Oh, I am NOT a stalker, by the way. Just what was he doing with your undies anyway? Oh my god. You gave them to him because he found out that you were a girl, and wanted to be a drag queen and wear your panties? Oh please no."

_Are you joking me? A drag queen? Pregnant?_

_**Your friend definitely watches too many soap operas.**_

_Shut up. Don't be insulting my friend. I will slap your nose off._

_**Just how will you do that, you twit?**_

_Excuse me? I will curse you out, and you'll have to listen because you can't cover your ears._

_**Twit. Twit. Bogswallop. Fark. Norsdriggly.**_

_What the hell is that supposed to mean? Freak._

_**Shunning the twit.**_

_Hahaha. She's not talking._

_**I can hear your thoughts, you know.**_

_WHY DID YOU STOP SHUNNING ME???!!!_

_**You know that you love me, just admit it.**_

_Okay, that's it. Now I'M shunning YOU._

To: freak. I am NOT pregnant. Repeat: I am NOT pregnant. Apparently, when I was in the restroom changing I dropped my panties on the floor, and he picked them up. That's it. At least now he thinks that I am not gay. NOW, he thinks that I am either getting laid, or that I am a transsexual. Transsexuals, bisexuals, homo-sapiens…that's a song. I heard it somewhere. Hey, you want to go shopping?

-miki, not a man; a woman, an independent, beautiful woman…that's right!

"Hello, its Jules. I changed my voicemail on account of inappropriateness to the little people's ears. Moms, so cruel. So, leave a message after the beep."

_Beep._

"Jules. You are SO stupid. You know why. I sent you a message explaining. Oh, by the way, call me about the shopping. I heard that Hot Topic got some new merchandise."

Sighing, I walked out of English. It has been a week since the panty problem. Not only that, today we really move in with our roommates! Mine happens to be…(dum da dum dum, drumroll) HG! And the teddy bear goes to the little girl on the right! My life sucks.

Pulling my suitcase across the dorm rooms hallway, I go to my room, Number 396. On floor 3.

I step into the room, and pause. HG is half-naked. His lower body wrapped in a towel.

_Whoa. Hotty much? Wait. What is he doing? Is he…he's…he's TAKING OFF HIS TOWEL!_

**NOTE: **if ya'll have been impatient and all, I just want to say, "You should have reviewed!" Please, R&R. It may save some innocent squirrels' lives.


End file.
